implausablealternatehistoryfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:NovaSims
Welcome Hi, welcome to Implausable Alternate History Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:The Confederate Navy (Alternate Confedracy) page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Oxfordshire 1972 (Talk) 20:34, April 1, 2012 Hello hey, how is it going? great i hope. just a thought here you might want to do this page as a blog post rather than a regular page Why Did You join This Wiki (Discussion Page). A Blog however will be a more appropriate place for that kind of Discussion. if you need help, myself or another admin will be glad to help.Wingman1 16:36, April 2, 2012 (UTC) let me know when you get the blog post set up and i will take care of the orignal page. any problems just let me know.Wingman1 16:49, April 2, 2012 (UTC) a blog post to replace this page with. but it's no real biggie here.Wingman1 16:56, April 2, 2012 (UTC) ok, cool an i will go do that right off then. have fun here.Wingman1 17:03, April 2, 2012 (UTC) Oxfordshire 1972 20:18, April 3, 2012 (UTC) R.T. L.G. layed in to me after I premoted the Radioacive tide map game. I left the wiki for about 3 months. I returned to map-gaming, but not R.T.Oxfordshire 1972 14:14, April 4, 2012 (UTC) I have also noticed LurkerLordB's LG's bad attitude on Doomsday. He got nasty with me over South Wales.Oxfordshire 1972 14:34, April 4, 2012 (UTC) LurkerLordB's, Swollow and Cupolas all god mod. LurkerLordB's LG feud with RGW go strange and it's well known that LurkerLordB's attituide is bad to some editors. NuckeVaccume, he is intrested in pushing his Views in Doomsday and is to politicaly bias over the Irish.Oxfordshire 1972 15:36, April 4, 2012 (UTC) I don’t like what LurkerLordB, LG, NukeVacume or a couple of others did to Kunarin or Streveston. They went mad over Doomsday and behaved badly. It got too anti-Chines and anti-Austrian, so they left. Some admins are bent and bias.Oxfordshire 1972 15:51, April 4, 2012 (UTC) I notced Lurker even anoyed RandomWriterGuy and Monster Pumpkin. I've sean 1200 AD and you and the others (Monster Pumpkin and co) were right and Lurker was worng. Oxfordshire 1972 16:25, April 4, 2012 (UTC) LurkerLordB been blocked.The River Nile-2 17:07, April 4, 2012 (UTC) Meh, not much. Just editing some articles. Imp is trying to alter your sentence, and I think the anon is as well, as he marked the page for deletion. Unfortunatly, I doubt the admins will let it slide. Monster Pumpkin 17:18, April 4, 2012 (UTC) Maybe. I'll have to see how much free time I have. Monster Pumpkin 17:22, April 4, 2012 (UTC) Y'all are mistakenly equating me to LordGanon, aka the L.G that the first person was talking about. He was the one on 1983: Doomsday and whatever the Irish/Chinese/Austrian thing was. LordGanon was also the one who banned Kunarian and suspended RandomWriterGuy. The only thing I did in your list of accusations was block DeanSims (LG agreed with me there). I got your rather humorous messages that you left me here, half of which I fear were for LordGanon instead, and I must say- raging over a map game is quite pathetic. LurkerLordB (Talk) 22:00, April 4, 2012 (UTC) If you are going to insult people, can you please insult the right ones? I don't have anything to do with 1983: Doomsday, the dispute with Detectivekenny, and I did not ban Kunarian or RandomWriterGuy at all. That was my superior, LordGanon (who agreed with me on the DeanSims issue too).LurkerLordB (Talk) 22:10, April 4, 2012 (UTC) DS, pease, don't swar on line...The River Nile-2 15:46, April 5, 2012 (UTC) I reseved thos post- "If you are going to insult people, can you please insult the right ones? I don't have anything to do with 1983: Doomsday, the dispute with Detectivekenny, and I did not ban Kunarian or RandomWriterGuy at all. That was my superior, LordGanon (who agreed with me on the DeanSims issue too).LurkerLordB (Talk) 22:10, April 4, 2012 (UTC)" ''It becomes a bit clearer now.Oxfordshire 1972 15:50, April 5, 2012 (UTC) Kunarian and Stervestron will be invited to join us.Oxfordshire 1972 15:51, April 5, 2012 (UTC) LurkerLordB and LG are' not 'the same blokes/sockpupets, so let's drop it, I have!Oxfordshire 1972 'Dean, you were right about he map game!Oxfordshire 1972 14:03, April 7, 2012 (UTC)' : :-)Izlith Gwenda 00:53, April 9, 2012 (UTC) Alternative History It me, Taco! Anyways, are you coming back to AH. If not, may I adopt your Texas Survives! timeline? Also, how is it going?TacoCopper 02:09, April 7, 2012 (UTC) : :-)Izlith Gwenda 00:53, April 9, 2012 (UTC) 1200 AD (Map game) and The Map Game It's going well Dean. Oxfordshire 1972 13:33, April 7, 2012 (UTC) : :-) 20:21, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Okay, just wondering. I have still kept working on Texas Survives!, and have already started the Second Texan-Mexican War. TacoCopper Well thanks. I have seen American World before, but haven't really read it. What is the name of the map game, I might consider joining it, but I am kinda maxed out on my current games. Anyways, the reason I am so active on Texas Survives! is because before a couple of years before joined AH, I was a pro seccionist and wanted Texas to leave the Union. However, I have changed my view, but pondered the question in my head from time to time. TacoCopper I will probably join 1200 A.D, but not Somthing Changed, mainly because I am not familar with that Wiki. No, I don't mide you being here. All that on Althistory is very confuseing. Let's start a new life here and forget about Althisory and LG. You were right about the map game, there all working. Oxfordshire 1972 20:13, April 7, 2012 (UTC) I'm not LG, you can stay if you want, what happened on Althist will not affect what happens here.Oxfordshire 1972 20:18, April 7, 2012 (UTC) I think UserOxford said " I don't like DS, he's always swearing. " in relation to some rude posts.The River Nile-2 01:02, April 8, 2012 (UTC) Block You know you arn't blocked anymore on A-H. If you are staying away on purpose, then let me give you some reasons not to stay away: #You make excellent Map Games. #I am working on Texas Survives! by myself, and that equals around to 2 new articles a day or a major expansion of the timeline. If you came back, then we could probably double our output, or at least be able to update the nation's profiles. #People over there don't hate you, in fact a lot of us want you to return. #If you don't return. I will cut your grass to the point where your house will lose value. After losing some money, you will go bankrupt. You will then ask for aid, and lose your pride. You will then do dumb stuff on dares. Thats how you will break your leg. Don't break your leg. Come back to A-H (its like those commericals on TV, unless you havn't see them) So how 'bout you come back to A-H. TacoCopper Yeh, cirlin. :-) 01:02, May 3, 2012 (UTC) Concerning the threat on AH Hi, Dean. It is not nice to "talk back" to Ganon. :-( Anyway, it was not very professional of you to pop it and write what you did regarding the borrowing and posting of obsolete pages. Godfrey has the right idea about how to feature any material from AH -- it must be posted by permission only. The fact that an article is marked "Obsolete" means that it has been determined to be unsuitable for the 1983DD time line, usually for plausibility issues. This makes them "perfect" for this wiki, since you want a place where you can work on stories that are not liked over on AH. However, if you post an author's work and want to edit it, you should have permission for that as well. I would suggest a disclaimer, as well, that states that the derivative is by a new managing editor. ''hello South, i just wanted to add here that ALL of the pages in question HAD such a disclaimer at the top of every page.Wingman1 22:31, May 10, 2012 (UTC) All in all, Dean, the idea of a wiki for alternate histories that have plausibility problems is a bit odd. This means that if a story can be made plausible in context, then it is not suitable for the wiki! That being said, an alternate history that makes a good story does not have to be plausible. I've heard that some of the best alternate historians admit plausibility problems. i'' pointed this out to people before, i think this wiki could be a place where people can polish thier skills so to speak, withthout all "other problems" from the othe wiki. some admin's tend to be a bit heavy handed in thier criticism, and that can turn some people off that could be turned into good editorsWingman1 22:31, May 10, 2012 (UTC)'' I don't want you to be permanently banned at AH, Dean, so try to be nice when and if you pop in over there again. I hear you are great at drawing maps (something I try often myself, but not with "map games). It would be a shame to lose you. --SouthWriter 19:11, May 10, 2012 (UTC) this is my hope as well. maybe we all could stand to be a bit nicer over there. South you are one of the best over there, Dean, please listen to South, is advice is good. He will help you if you will let him, heck he is better at this than i am. lol! ok that's all i have for now sorry to highjack your page Dean i will get of the soap box right now.Wingman1 22:31, May 10, 2012 (UTC) 1962: Doomsday I am. I think the key here is not to do too much too soon. That could be built up into a viable TL here but let's take small steps first. Do some research into OTL's Missile Crisis and narrow down a POD for TTL. A book called Resurrection Day, by Brendan DuBois does this in a similar way. (If you can find the book somewhere I highly recommend reading it before we continue.) Also I recommend doing a blog post about this TL on this wiki. (don't even mention the "other" wiki in it.) and maybe we can get some others to join.Wingman1 21:20, May 15, 2012 (UTC) Hey, guys. A nuclear exchange in that era sounds like a more plausible idea than the one in that "other" wiki. Tensions were higher and rhetoric was far more fierce (Khrushchev: "We will bury you."). Beware of reading a single book, especially fiction, or you get into derivative works. Another thing to think about, research into the sixties may be a bit harder than into the eighties. In neither case do most of the users of this wiki have any personal recollections, and records of the era are not yet online. I was alive then, but only a preteen. I can recall watching the Mickey Mouse Club and some Cub Scout outings, and vaguely remember the space race. But hey, that was 50 years ago! Wingman, do you mean research into OTL's Missile Crisis in order to create a realistic POD for this time line? Oh yes, I cleaned up you paragraph. I need to get to those pages I said I'd clean up for the site. I have been into other things. All in all, though, they look to be borrowed from other places and more or less are okay. --SouthWriter 23:13, May 15, 2012 (UTC) *:) yea i was in a bit of a rush when i typed that. that's why it's good to work with others.Wingman1 23:33, May 15, 2012 (UTC) *as for the book i just used it as an example, a Airforce Gen going rouge? ( a thinly disguised verison of General Curtis Lemay as the main villain) but the idea of just one wrong move, one mestake and the world would have ended so much sooner. Wingman1 23:41, May 15, 2012 (UTC) Yes, it is good to work with others. I once read a sci-fi story based on parallel universes - one like our own but in the midst of a nuclear war around 2000 and the other one that had experienced nuclear war in 1962. Portals were opening to allow people from the first to escape into the second (only to replace people that had died). People in the post apocalyptic world were having dreams of a better world that "might have been," but these dreams were actually visions of the world on the verge of anihilation itself. The post-apocalyptic world presented a very good alternative history. There is no way I could ever recall the title of that book! Oh yes, I want to apologize for high-jacking a section of Dean's talk page. Hi, Dean, I hope your day is going well. Until later, SouthWriter 00:27, May 16, 2012 (UTC) DD 1962 is a awsome concept and good TL! 15:05, May 19, 2012 (UTC)